The Legend of Spyro: Two Different Worlds
by Torchwingfan176
Summary: When Spyro manages to escape from the Dark Master before he comes to slay him, a young fire dragon is sent to bring him back. But will this mysterious dragon ever find out what his master is really like? My version of Dotd. Chapter 10 up now!
1. Chapter 1 Jailbreak!

The Legend of Spyro: Two Different Worlds

Preface

Three years had passed since Gaul had been defeated and the Mountain of Malefor had been destroyed. The long wait was finally over, and the crystal within it had cracked and released the creatures trapped inside it. When they had realized where they were, Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder had left the ruins of the mountain and gone back to the temple to find the four Guardians. The apes had overrun the temple, and the Guardians were nowhere to be found.

Spyro tried to fight them, but his energy was drained from his last battle and from being trapped for those three long years. The apes overpowered him and he was captured and put into a prison. Sparx and Cynder barely managed to escape.

Now he is trapped, horrified of what could become of him. It is only a matter of time until the Dark Master comes to slay him. Spyro must escape before it's too late, but will he succeed?

Chapter 1

Jailbreak!

Spyro lay on a raised platform in his cell with his head between his forepaws. His prison was circular, part resting on the wall and then a half circle of bars going around it. A pit of bubbling green goop sat in the middle of the cell. It was the only way in or out. The apes had had to use some strange potion on Spyro to take him through the winding underground tunnel that lead to it from an unknown place. They were immune to the goop's dissolving powers, but Spyro sure wasn't. The platform was the only place he was safe from it.

He heard something splash through the goop and crawl out onto the steps leading up to his platform. Two pairs of feet traveled up the stairs and came to where the dragon was laying. Apes. One was carrying a plate of food while the other held a staff much like Gaul's, but smaller. The one with the staff shot out a beam of green energy that weakened Spyro so much that he couldn't even stand up.

The other kicked Spyro hard enough to make him look up at him. He acted as if he was about to set the plate of food down then suddenly threw it over his shoulder into the goop. They laughed at him then turned around and dove back into the green liquid. The purple dragon turned away from it and groaned. How would he ever get out of this place?

Meanwhile, a cheetah like creature hid in some bushes outside of the prison. He notched an arrow to his bow and took out a small ape standing on one of the battlements. As soon as the apes had captured Spyro, Sparx and Cynder had gone to Hunter. They had met him not soon after they broke free of the crystal and had realized that he was there to help them. Hunter had prevented the two from coming with him on the rescue mission. He didn't want them to slow him down or risk them getting caught.

When he had finally dispatched all of the outside guards, the swift feline slunk into the prison unnoticed. The halls of the prison were filled with only a few guards so it wasn't long until he reached a room with a pool of the green liquid. The apes in charge of Spyro were inside. Before they knew what hit them, the apes were dead on the floor with arrows sticking out of their chests. He grabbed the staff the one had been holding and broke it in half then tossed it on the floor.

Hunter wasn't immune to the goop either, so he looked around for the strange potion that would protect him. He found some on a self nearby and picked two up. He stuffed one into a pouch hanging from his shoulder and drank the other. After a few seconds his whole body turned a strange slivery color then dove into the pool.

Spyro was very close to falling asleep when he heard someone emerge from the pool. What were the apes doing back here? When he turned his head a large feline creature holding a bow stood in front of him.

" Hunter!" he said weakly. " What are you doing here?"

Hunter examined the dragon for a second before answering. " What do you think? To rescue you. Now C'mon, let's get you outta here before someone realizes you've decided to leave."

He looked through the prison bars to make sure no one had seen them. His potion had almost worn off so he knew he needed to go. Quickly he grabbed the other vile of silvery liquid from his bag and handed it to Spyro. " Drink this as soon as you plan on leaving. I know you're probably drained from that staff, but you need to leave as soon as possible. I gotta go now before this stuff wears off." With that he jumped into the pool again and sped through the water.

Spyro looked at the vile and smiled. After a few minutes when he had regained his strength, he uncorked it and drank it. When he turned completely silver he went down the steps and into the liquid. Finally his chance had come for a jailbreak.

**Well this is my idea for the new Spyro game. I've wanted to make my own Spyro story for a while now and finally did. I hope you will like it. The next chapter will be up REALLY soon so watch for it. I'll try to make up for this short chapter with a longer one. Anyway gotta go. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Blazing Heat

Chapter 2

Blazing Heat

" The purple dragon has escaped!"

The cry went through the prison like a wildfire. A young fire dragon lay asleep in his bunk when an ape came running through the small sleeping quarters of all the guards. He ran over to an adult purple dragon that was waking up in another bunk. He whispered in his ear then ran out of the room. The dragon seemed shocked as he stood and went over to the sleeping fire dragon.

" Blaze, wake up. The purple dragon has escaped from his cell. We must stop him before he gets away."

Blaze was now fully awake and got up quickly. He looked at his father determinedly. " I'll make sure he doesn't escape."

Blaze dashed out of the room and made his way through the twisting halls. He had to make it to the exit before Spyro did. It was said that the purple dragon was very dangerous. He was born for only one thing, to kill the Dragon Master. All the Dragon Master wanted was to bring peace to the land. The purple dragon wanted to ruin his plans and bring death and destruction.

Blaze's father had been serving the Dragon Master since Blaze had been born. His mother had died long before. He had grown up around the apes and even considering the fact that he was a dragon, he was still a very low ranking solider. He wanted to show what he was made of more than anything, and this was his chance.

As he rounded another corner he saw a streak of purple out of the corner of his eye. The dragon! Turning down a hallway lined with cells he pursued Spyro determinedly, quickening his pace.

Spyro careened down a narrow passageway, searching desperately for a way out. As he passed some more cells, he couldn't help but notice how one was protected with a thick layer of steel. The door had a small window hole of bars near the top. When he looked through them, he noticed a familiar red face. He froze in his tracks and ran up to the creature in the cell.

" Ignitus! How did you get here?"

A gigantic fire dragon peered out through the bars and stared at him. " Spyro? Is that really you? My you've changed. I thought you were dead. We all did."

" Where are the others? Why are you here?" Spyro continued asking.

" Thankfully they are safe, though you sure don't seem to be," he replied. " As for me, when the Dark Master's forces attacked, I was the only one there to defend the temple. Obviously I failed."

Just then an ape large ape came down the hallway followed by five small apes. He saw Spyro and yelled. " It's the purple dragon! Get 'im!"

Spyro braced himself for the attacking apes.

" Spyro, what are you doing? Get out of here while you still can," Ignitus pleaded.

He looked over at Ignitus who had a sad look in his eyes. " Not without you," he said bravely.

As the first ape came on him, Spyro tried to unleash a stream of flame. Unfortunately, his powers still weren't working. Instead the ape rammed into him and sent him to the ground.

" Spyro, get out of here now!" Ignitus commanded.

The purple dragon kicked the little creature off of him and jabbed his horns into him. He then threw it into the group of other apes and sent them all to the ground. Just as they all got up, Blaze came charging at them and knocked them all out of the way.

" Let me handle this," he said coldly, slowly creeping towards Spyro. " So you're the purple dragon. You don't look so tough. I'll easily defeat you."

" Well, looks can be deceiving." Spyro snarled back.

Blaze breathed a jet of flame at him then released three fireballs in Spyro's direction. He dodged them easily and they hit Ignitus's steel cell harmlessly behind him. Suddenly Spyro had an idea.

" Is that the best you've got?" he mocked.

Blaze seemed furious and sent five blue fireballs towards him. They sped towards him at terrific speeds.

Spyro turned to Ignitus. " Ignitus, breathe some fireballs at the door!" he yelled.

Spyro ducked as the Blaze's fireballs came zooming over his head. Just then the Fire Guardian released several red streams of fire at the door. The force of all the fire caused the door to fly off of its hinges and melt into a puddle. Ignitus emerged from the cell and glared down at the younger fire dragon. Blaze shook under the fierce gaze.

" You would be wise to run, unless you want to deal with a fire guardian AND a purple dragon. I don't think you want to." Ignitus said coldly.

Blaze suddenly froze and couldn't move. Ignitus and Spyro took off down the hallway, leaving him in the dust. When the fire dragon finally recovered, he went after them. Spyro and Ignitus were gone by the time he reached the main exit. His father stood by the door seeming rather worried.

" Dad, what happened? Did they get away?"

" Unfortunately yes." He paused and looked down at the ground. " I just got a message from the Dar… I mean Dragon Master. He wants to send you after them. Follow Spyro and bring him back here unharmed if possible."

" Why me? How will I know were to go?'

His father glanced up. " They haven't gotten too far yet. You should still be able to see them. I don't know why he picked you, but you must get going before they get to far away."

" I won't let you down Dad. I'll bring the purple dragon back and make you proud."

With that Blaze went through the door and took off into the cold night sky. He could make out the forms of one large and small dragon off in the distance. He knew it would be a big challenge to bring back Spyro, but he would do it. He had to. For once in his life he would make his father proud. He would bring back the purple dragon no matter what it took. No matter what.

**Well isn't that sad. Poor Blaze doesn't even know the "Dragon Master" is really the Dark Master. He's going to have a hard time bringing Spyro back, if he can. The next chapter will be out soon, so watch for it. Please R & R. Thanks! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Searching

Chapter 3

Searching

Meanwhile, Hunter had already returned to his home in Avalar. He had taken Cynder and Sparx there, seeing as they had nowhere else to go. After breaking Spyro free, he knew that he would escape without his help. Plus Hunter hadn't wanted to get caught.

The feline strode into a well-furnished cave, which was his home. He liked it there because it was so peaceful, normally. When anything went wrong he was always ready to spring into action. He set his bow and quiver full of arrows down on a small dining table. He figured that Sparx and Cynder were in their guest room, so he went and checked.

He heard Cynder's voice from inside. He opened the door to their room slowly.

" But what if Spyro doesn't like …" she stopped midsentence and glanced over at the intruder. She was quiet for a second then blurted out, " Well, is Spyro O.K? Where is he? Did he escape…"

Hunter stopped her stream of questions. " Whoa, take it easy. One question at a time. Yeah Spyro's fine. He should've escaped without any problem. Where is he? Not a clue. Did he escape? Like I said probably."

Cynder looked a little worried. " What do you mean 'should've'? Weren't you there? You should know."

" Look the thing is… I just broke him out. Chances are he got away. There weren't too many apes on the inside, so he probably didn't have any problems there. I took out all of the guards on the battlements so they shouldn't have caused any trouble," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw.

" Hunter," Cynder sighed. " You mean you don't have a clue where he is? How do you know he got out? He could have been captured again, or worse! What if the Dark Master has already killed him?"

Sparx tried to calm her down. " Cynder, relax. I know Spyro and he's fine. He's probably looking for us right now."

Cynder turned away from the two of them and was silent for a while. " That's just it. Spyro doesn't have a clue where we are. If we stay here, he'll never find us. Look, Hunter, you've helped us out a lot and I'm grateful for that, but it's time I leave. I need to find Spyro. I have to know if he's all right." She turned to face the two again. " You can come if you want Sparx, but you can stay here if you like."

" Are you kidding? Of course I want to go with you. Spyro's my bro and I want to know what happened to him just as much as you do." Sparx answered. He hated to show how he really cared about him.

As Cynder and Sparx tried to leave, Hunter blocked the doorway. " I'm going with you. It's my fault if Spyro does or has gotten captured. I want to help you find him."

Sparx and Cynder knew they had no choice but to let him come with them. He probably knew the land better than they did anyway. So that was that, and the three set off on their journey to find Spyro. It wouldn't be easy, but they knew they would find him eventually.

Spyro followed Ignitus through a thick forest. They had given up flying hours ago. They hadn't wanted to be seen. Spyro was exhausted and wanted to stop to rest, but he knew they had to keep moving. They continued on in silence, Ignitus leading him to a place only he knew the location of.

As they journeyed on, the land was becoming more and more familiar. Suddenly Spyro knew where he was. He turned to his right where a large hill stood. On the top was the temple, standing proud and silent. Spyro stopped walking and gazed up at the beautiful structure. The last time he had seen it, it was mainly a pile of rubble. With the raid on it three years ago plus the apes living in it, it had been a mess. But now it was completely restored.

Ignitus noticed that Spyro was no longer following him and turned around. He saw him standing still and peering through the trees at something. The Fire Guardian went over to him and followed his gaze. While Spyro stared in awe at the temple, Ignitus seemed very suspicious. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly a giant dragon appeared on top of the temple. He was too far away for them to see what color he was. The dragon raised his right paw above his head as small streaks of purple lightning began to circle around it frantically. After a few moments he brought his paw smashing down on the temple and dug his claws into the stone. From where the dragon had his paw, the temple slowly began to turn a dark purple color. It spread until the whole temple was the same dark color.

When it was done, the dragon released his paw from the stone. Rising up on his hind legs, he let out a triumphant roar and took off into the sky in the opposite direction of the two dragons watching him.

The purple dragon turned to Ignitus with a confused look on his face.

Ignitus looked very grim. He was quiet for a second then finally spoke. " So he's finally done it. I always knew he would."

Spyro was even more confused. " Ignitus, what are you talking about?"

The fire dragon turned to face him. " That dragon was the Dark Master. It looks like he's come to take the temple as his own."

" Why?" Spyro asked.

" The temple is where he grew up and where he was exiled from. It is the last place of hope in these dark times. But he has taken over it, and corrupted it to make it a place of darkness and for all to lose hope."

Spyro continued his questions. " Why does he want to rule over the temple instead of the Well of Souls? It's his mountain. I expected him to destroy the temple, not rule over it."

" Young dragon, don't you see? You destroyed the Mountain of Malefor. The Dark Master needs a place to go until he is in complete control. Now enough of your questions. We must find the other Guardians and fast. We are far too close to Malefor and his minions."

With that, Ignitus turned and began the journey again, quickening his pace. Spyro looked at the corrupted temple one last time then followed the fire dragon.

They traveled on for a while until they came to the opening of a small cave. Ignitus went inside without a second thought. He formed a fireball in his paw to light the way through the dark passage. They came to the end abruptly. Ignitus strode up to the rock wall in front of him and put his left paw on it. He began to chant quietly.

" I am the Fire Guardian, full of light,

save us all from Malefor's might.

Open now, don't reject my call,

send the light to defend us all."

Strange symbols appeared all over the wall and glowed bright orange. Slowly the rock wall in front of them began to lift up, exposing a secret passage behind it.

A familiar voice came from inside. " We've been expecting you, Ignitus."

**Well that's chapter 3. Took me a while to put it up. Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up too, so watch for it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Temple of Malefor

Chapter 4

Temple of Malefor

The halls of the temple were eerily silent. A dragon, so dark purple that he was almost black, strode through the dark halls. He came to the training room, where the large statue of a dragon stood in its center. As he began to make his way to the front side of the statue, an ape came running up to him, completely breaking the silence. He turned toward the creature, eyes glowing blood red.

The ape gulped nervously then said, " Master, the purple dragon has been spotted in the woods heading north. Should I send out troops to search for him?"

The dragon answered in a deep voice. " Of course you idiot! Find that purple menace and bring him to me. I want him alive. Also tell your troops to keep an eye out for that fire dragon, Blaze. Keep in touch with him and find out what news you can. He may have already found him."

The ape bowed then raced off to spread the order. When silence reigned once more, the dragon continued his journey to the statue. When he reached the front, he stared up into the dragon's glowing eyes. It looked exactly like him when he was younger. In fact it was him. He placed a paw on the stone and it began to turn the same color as him, it eyes changing to a glowing blood red color. The dragon smiled wickedly and laughed.

" Soon the purple dragon will be mine. And he will submit to the darkness or die, for I am Malefor, the Dark Master!"

He turned to the door leading to the balcony outside and went towards it. His tirade continued as he went outside and looked at the beautiful night scene below him.

" That pathetic excuse for a dragon will soon learn what it means to have real power! I'll show him not to defy me." He let out a terrifying roar that shook the temple violently.

He went back inside, his fit of rage ended. The temple was certainly small compared to his mountain. Malefor needed a more secretive and private place. There wasn't anywhere in the temple he could go without an ape asking him about something or other. As he prowled around the training room he suddenly felt there was a weaker section of flooring below him. A secret passage! It would be easy to expose. He backed away then used his control of the earth to lift the flooring up and rip it apart.

A set of stairs was below. He went down them without hesitation. They led to a huge cavern glittering with tiny droplets of water falling from the ceiling and lit by torches. It was perfect.

" So it's true, you do like to destroy everything, even if it's yours." A voice said from the stairs.

The Dark Master growled and turned to face the intruder. It was Blaze's father. " What do you want?" he snapped.

" You sent for me remember? You have a very short memory."

Malefor tried to control his temper. He was very moody for whatever reason. " You'd best be quiet."

The other purple dragon smirked, " Or what?"

The Dark Master gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if his heart was being squeezed and was going to explode. Malefor grinned slightly. " It looks like it's you who has the short memory. Surely you remember what I can do to you? Now you must have come for more than just to insult me. If not, I can keep this up until you're dead."

Blaze's father nodded his head slightly, the only thing he could do with the intense pain. It stopped a few seconds after. Malefor waited for his news. When he had recovered, he spoke, " I sent Blaze out like you wanted. It sounds like he's close to capturing Spyro."

" Really? You wouldn't happen to be lying would you? After all if Blaze fails I can easily kill him."

" No! Please spare him. I'm telling the truth."

The Dark Master smiled. He had him right where he wanted him. " I will spare him as long as he brings Spyro back to me. And I worn you, speak against me again and it will cost you your life AND your son's."

" Yes, Master."

" Now get out of my sight."

Blaze's father dashed from the room without a second thought.

" Nicely done, my lord." An eerie voice spoke from somewhere in the cavern.

A phantom like ape approached the Dark Master. He was completely white, and was for sure a ghost.

"Ah, Mulgrath, I was hoping to see you. I have a little job for you."

" Yes, Master?"

" Follow Blaze and make sure he captures Spyro. Do whatever it takes. If he fails, you know what to do."

Mulgrath grinned. " As you wish my lord."

With that the phantom ape floated out of the cavern and out into the night sky. Now this would be fun. For him anyway.

**Well, looks like things are getting complicated. Think Spyro has what it takes to defeat the Dark Master? Anyway, I wanted to say that by now you have probably realized that every time I mention Blaze's father, I never say his real name. That's because it's someone you probably know and I don't want to give him away yet. I hope that clears that up and that you enjoy my story so far. On to Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 Friend or Foe?

Chapter 5

Friend or Foe?

Hunter, Cynder, and Sparx had been traveling on foot for days with still no sign of Spyro. The sun was setting in the west as the small party finally stopped to rest in the same forest Spyro had been in a few days before. Hunter went to gather firewood while Cynder and Sparx stayed at their campsite. Sparx noticed that Cynder had been silent ever since they had started their journey.

Since Spyro had been captured, Sparx and Cynder had put aside their differences and worked together. The dragonfly was concerned about the dragoness's strange behavior and felt like asking about it. He went over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around.

" What?" she asked weakly.

Sparx couldn't help but kid her. " Finally she speaks!" he declared as he raised his arms into the air.

She managed a weak smile then asked, " So what do you want you pesky mosquito?"

He shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe I was just wondering about why you haven't even talked this whole time until just now."

Now it was Cynder's turn to shrug. She sighed, " Well, it just…you know…I'm worried about Spyro."

"I'm worried about him too, but you don't see me all depressed about it."

Cynder seemed angry with this. " You just don't get it, Sparx. To tell you the truth, I love Spyro, and I want to tell him before anything else happens. It may already be too late." She turned away from the yellow dragonfly.

Just as she finished saying this, Hunter returned with the firewood. He looked over at them and saw they were both seemed upset. " What did you two do to each other now?" he asked.

Sparx tried to act casual even though it was nearly impossible. He knew Cynder had liked Spyro, but loved? They barely knew each other. Trying to forget about it he merely replied, " Oh you know, the usual."

Hunter just decided to leave them alone. Whatever it was, they could solve it by themselves. He started a fire and sighed as he warmed himself by it. Why hadn't he just stayed with Spyro and helped him escape? Then Cynder and Sparx could have left with him instead of having Hunter feeling guilty and going on a quest he'd rather not be on. He hadn't just wanted to let them go by themselves though. It was dangerous. He tried to forget about it and focus on how they would find the illusive purple dragon. The sooner they did, the sooner he could go back home.

Later that night when the fire had died down, the three were sleeping peacefully. At least Hunter and Sparx anyway. Cynder tossed around on the hard dirt. She was having a strange dream. In it she saw Spyro getting captured much like the way she had actually seen it. But as it continued, it was as if she was seeing everything through someone else's eyes.

She watched as he was thrown into his prison cell and tortured by the apes. She saw Hunter break him out and when he met Ignitus. The black dragoness saw almost everything except when Spyro met Blaze. The dream continued on until Cynder realized where Spyro was. Finally she knew he was O.K. Finally she could find him and tell him how she really felt.

Blaze was exhausted. He had lost sight of Spyro hours ago and felt like he was getting nowhere. He finally stopped flying and landed in a small clearing with a stream running lazily through it. He took a long drink then lay down and closed his eyes. Something watched him from some bushes not too far away from where he slept. It was Mulgrath. His grey eyes were a strange color in the pale moonlight.

He stared expressionlessly at Blaze. He was pathetic. Why had Malefor sent him to find the purple dragon? Even if he did, Mulgrath doubted he could capture him again. But that was why Malefor had sent him. To make sure the young fire dragon did capture Spyro. And he would, with the ghost ape's help.

Surprisingly, Mulgrath had a lot of patience. Well, it wasn't like he had to worry about death or anything. He simply crouched in the bushes until Blaze woke up the next morning, thinking of the Dark Master and his plans for Spyro.

Blaze stretched. He was stiff. He stood up slowly and went over to the little stream. The fire dragon splashed the cool water in his face and sighed exhaustedly. Suddenly, he heard voices. He dashed from the clearing and into the forest surrounding it. The voices came closer, and soon he could see two forms making their way to the stream through the thick forest.

A cheetah like creature came into the clearing and journeyed on without hesitation. He carried a finely crafted bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. He was followed by a dragonfly, which followed quickly behind. Last, a beautiful black dragoness appeared, taking her time, unlike the others. She stopped to get a drink from the small stream and stood there for a moment.

Blaze had never seen a female dragon, and thought that this one was beautiful. Getting up his courage, he emerged from his hiding place and stepped out into the open. The dragoness looked up at him and immediately took on a fighting stance.

" Wait! It's O.K. I mean you no harm," he tried to persuade.

The dragoness relaxed a little then asked in a strong voice, " Who are you? I thought that all the other dragons were dead."

He smiled slightly. " My name is Blaze, and I'm obviously not dead. Who are you?"

" I am Cynder," she replied then seemed to examine him. " How did you get here?"

Blaze didn't know if it was the best idea to tell her his mission, but he did anyway. " I'm on a quest to find an escaped prisoner of the Dragon Master. I must find him and bring him back before he hurts anyone."

" I've never heard of the Dragon Master. Anyway, I'm on a mission to find my friend. We need his help to defeat the Dark Master."

" The Dark Master? Don't know him. He sounds dangerous."

" He is. Very."

The two continued asking questions, both not having a clue who the other really was. As Mulgrath watched Blaze and Cynder he became angry. The fire dragon was supposed to be out looking for Spyro, not talking with some dragoness. Especially not when that dragoness was Cynder. Mulgrath suddenly became invisible and made his way silently over to the two. He came up behind Blaze and every time he tried to continue his talk with Cynder, he would kick him in the back of the leg.

Blaze was about to give up the conversation because of the pain, when the two creatures he had seen before came back into the clearing. The cheetah looked over at the pair with an arrow notched on his bow. " Get away from her!" he yelled.

When Blaze remained where he was, he shot the arrow at him. It missed by a few inches.

" Hunter, stop!" Cynder shouted at him, but to no avail. He refused to listen as he sent more deadly arrows at the fire dragon.

He was sending such a fierce volley of them that Blaze had no choice but to escape. He flapped his wings furiously and was soon flying away from the three unharmed. Soon, he was out of arrow range. Hunter stopped firing the arrows and glanced over at Cynder. She seemed pretty angry.

" Hunter! He wasn't hurting me. He was a friend."

Hunter seemed embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck with his paw, something he did every time he was nervous. " Oops," was all he could manage.

Cynder sighed and began to walk away back towards the forest. If there was one thing they could all agree on it was the sooner they found Spyro, the better.

**Finally Chapter 5 is done! Chapter 6 is on it's way. Please R&R. I really want to know what you think of this so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends, New Enemies

**You may want to reread Chapter 3 before you read this in case you forgot anything that happened to Spyro**

Chapter 6

Old Friends, New Enemies

Ignitus went inside and motioned for Spyro to follow. Spyro walked in much slower than Ignitus had. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, but as soon as they did he grinned. Inside was a large cavern lit by torches and small candles and decorated with strange symbols. In the center of the room stood none other than Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and the Chronicler. The purple dragon ran up to them and greeted them happily, even managing to give a few hugs. Ignitus stood farther away from the rest and waited for them to finish. When they did he cleared his throat and got their attention. They turned.

" Well now that we've finished greeting each other, perhaps we can get to business."

The others nodded, but Spyro wanted answers first. " Ignitus, what is this place? How did you all survive? How did you all get here?" he questioned.

The fire dragon smiled and answered, " All of your questions will be answered shortly, though I can answer one right now. This is a dragon refuge. It is a secret place where dragons can go in times of crisis. As for your others, it is a long story. Now come, let's go to the other room to finish our discussion."

Immediately the group of dragons moved to a different room with a vision pool in the center and the elemental banners of fire, ice, electricity, earth, and time on the walls. It reminded Spyro a lot of the room in the dragon temple. The elder dragons each took up their positions and had Spyro sit between Ignitus and the Chronicler. Ignitus started.

" We all have our own stories and I think it's time we shared them. After all a lot has changed in three years. I suppose I will start. You see Spyro, after you and the other Guardians left; I stayed for a long time alone at the temple. It wasn't long before I realized that Cynder was long gone and it was pointless to search for her. But before the others returned, the apes planned a second raid on the temple the night of the eclipse and I was easily overwhelmed. They took me to the prison, and I remained there until you helped me escape." He paused for a second. " Terrador, perhaps you'd like to go next?"

The earth dragon nodded. " Certainly. After I finished my mission, I returned to the temple a day after the eclipse. The others had returned as well, but Ignitus was missing. When we saw the temple had been overrun, and when the apes tried to capture us, we retreated. There were too many of them. We needed a safe place to go, and when we remembered this refuge, we went here."

The others all nodded and Ignitus looked over at Volteer and Cyril. Cyril was next. " Our stories our basically the same, perhaps the Chronicler would like to go next," he simply said. Volteer nodded at this.

The Chronicler shrugged and seemed a little nervous. He wasn't used to being around so many dragons. " I had a vision the night of the eclipse that the apes would find the White Isle and destroy the Moon Temple. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them off, so I came here, long before the others did. And using my control over time, I managed to take all of my books as well, after all, without it, I would have never been able to bring the books here in time and they would have been destroyed." He was silent after that.

Ignitus seeing as everyone was finished he addressed Spyro. " It seems that I have forgotten something important. Where are Sparx and Cynder?"

Concern instantly etched the other dragons' faces. Spyro had a sad look in his eyes. He sighed and said, " I don't know. I haven't seen them since we returned to the temple and I was captured." He bowed his head and stared at the floor.

Ignitus seemed worried. Young dragon," he said, " you must find them. They could be in serious trouble."

Spyro looked up, his face turned serious. " I'll try Ignitus. I'll try." He stood up and seemed as if he was about to leave.

Terrador stopped him with a massive paw. He spoke slowly and seriously to the determined young dragon, " There is no try, Spyro, you either do, or don't. You must be careful when searching for them. These are dangerous times and you could easily be captured and killed by the Dark Master."

Spyro nodded and tried to leave once again. Terrador stopped him again. " You cannot go yet Spyro," he told him calmly.

Spyro seemed angry and huffed, " But you said I needed to look for them before something bad happens. I need to go now."

"Terrador is right, you must stay here tonight. You need your rest before you do anything else," Ignitus told him.

The purple dragon relaxed, and Terrador moved his paw from in front of him. " O.K. I will." He sighed.

The dragons began to disperse from the room and went through different tunnels that led to the bedrooms. Volteer took Spyro to his room and left surprisingly without saying anything. It was a simple room with just a small bed, a few candles, and scattered books everywhere. Spyro curled up in the bed and sighed. He thought he'd never be able to sleep. He was worried about Cynder. He loved her, and wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't now. He had to find her first. Soon his eyes began to droop, and all his worries slipped away as he fell asleep. While his slept, he had a dream.

It started when he got captured by the apes and was taken away, but this time, he saw what had happened to Cynder instead of himself. He watched everything from when Sparx and Cynder had gone to get Hunter and when they had started their quest to find him. The only things he didn't see were Cynder's talk with Sparx about him and her mysterious and strange encounter with Blaze. When Spyro woke later that night, he stood up and left his room quietly. He passed through the meeting room and the huge entry room without a sound. When he reached the exit, he pushed the rock blocking it slowly and quietly out of the way. The dragon dashed out of the door and into the cold night air. He took to the skies and began his long journey to find Cynder and Sparx. He had to before it was too late. Back in the tunnels, Terrador came out of his hiding place and sighed deeply. He knew what Spyro had been thinking all along. Deciding that there was no point to follow him, he strode slowly back to his room. The others would find out about him soon enough in the morning.

Meanwhile back at the temple, Malefor sat in the dank emptiness of the underground cavern. He formed a throne out of the rock and lay there doing nothing. He was craving news about the purple dragon, and good news. If he heard anymore bad news he would go crazy. He could hear an ape coming down the steps to his domain rather slowly. It stopped at the bottom of the steps, awaiting his command nervously.

The Dark Master's blood red eyes glowed fiercely. " Enter!" he barked.

The ape hesitated for only a moment, and then came closer to the throne.

" Do you have news about the purple dragon? Good news?"

The medium sized ape gulped. " Well, uh… It's like this, some of the centuries thought they saw the purple dragon fly by about an hour ago. The only problem was, they couldn't tell if it was him, or a bat. I would have told you sooner, but they were arguing so much about it that I didn't know if I should stay or tell you."

Malefor was silent for a moment. When he spoke, it sent shivers down the ape's spine. " So tell me," he started, " was anyone sent out to follow this dragon bat?"

" Yes, we sent twenty of our best apes to follow it," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Malefor shook his head and tried to stay calm. " Well then, maybe I should point out the fact that you just sent twenty of my best soldiers that are supposed to be here guarding the temple on a mission that was ordered without my command."

The ape's eyes grew wide as he tried to reason with his master. " But sir, you told us that..."

Malefor cut him off abruptly. The dragon was angry now, and he was giving the ape a death look as he started to move closer to him. " Maybe I should explain this to you. Did you ever think of the fact that maybe it was a bat, and now you're sending some of my best apes on a pointless quest without my command to follow a bat?" He yelled the last part.

There was fear in the ape's eyes as he tried to beg for forgiveness. " Please Master, forgive me…"

The Dark Master cut him off again. " That just it," he said slowly, coming up behind the ape and making him shudder, " I can't forgive you. Because if I do, you'll just end up making more mistakes, and I can't have that."

The ape's voice was merely a weak croak now. " Please Master, spare m…"

He was cut off one last time as the Dark Master drove his claws through the ape's side and flung him across the room to a dark corner. He walked up next to the dead ape and whispered in his ear. " See this is why no one but me gives the orders. Otherwise they end up just like you!" he batted the ape with his paw again and made him hit the cave wall with a sickening thud.

Just then another ape came down into the cavern. It saw Malefor standing over the dead carcass and started to go back up the stairs.

" Wait!" the dragon commanded.

The ape jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around fearfully. It was a female.

" Get this ugly excuse for an ape out of my sight and dispose of it immediately," he ordered.

The ape nodded and went over to the body, knowing it was a bad idea to make her Master angry. Malefor seemed satisfied and went back to his throne. He licked the blood off of his claws and grinned. The ape saw this, but simply ignored him. As she dragged the body up the steps she glanced at the ape's face. Instantly anger and rage filled her. It was her husband. As she stared back at Malefor sitting casually on his throne she knew she would get her revenge, or dye trying.

**Well that's Chapter 6. On to 7. Anyway, I have some good news. In a little bit I'm hoping that I can put some of pictures of the characters on . I already have one of Spyro, I just need to put it up. It could be a while, but I will try. Also for anyone who doesn't know, I started a new forum where you can talk about what you think will happen in the newest Spyro game, the characters, or your own stories. Thanks please R & R.**


	7. Chapter 7 Onya

**Guess it's time to do a disclaimer. I don't own any of the Spyro characters, they're free for anyone to use, but I do have some OCs. Blaze, Mulgrath, Onya, and Thordon ( you'll see who they are in this chapter) are all my property. If you want to use them, please ask me first.**

Chapter 7

Onya

When the ape had finally finished burying her husband respectfully, she went to a different part of the temple where many of the apes rested while they were off duty, ate, and slept. Many tables and cots were scattered everywhere, and the room was a mess. The ape sat down at a table farther away from the rest where she could be alone. No one seemed to notice, except for an older looking ape who walked with a limp. He saw her and hobbled over to her slowly.

" Onya? Are you alright?" he asked huskily as he sat down next to her.

Onya looked up into the other ape's eyes and did her best to smile. " Thordon. Nice to see you again. But no, I'm not alright."

" What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Anek. Earlier today I was going down to the Dark Master's chamber to see if he needed anything, when I saw him in the corner, standing over Anek with his claws covered in blood. I started to go back up the steps when he saw me and commanded me to " dispose of IT, immediately." He didn't even have the slightest idea "it" was my husband," she growled, hatred gleaming in her eyes. " For someone who claims to care about all of us, he sure doesn't know much about anyone."

Thordon seemed grim when she finished her short tirade. He tried to calm her down. " Onya, it's O.K. Relax. Maybe you have it all wrong."

" Wrong? Wrong! I know what I saw. That horrid monster killed my husband for no real reason. And I swear by the ghost of Mulgrath I will get my revenge. He'll wish he never messed with Onya Siverstar," she smashed the table with a fist and let out a short, insane laugh.

Thordon was shocked. " Onya, calm yourself, now. You are drawing far too much attention," he barked.

Onya turned to see that all of the other apes were staring at her. She slumped back down into her seat then said, " What are you all staring at? Don't you have anything better to do?"

The others turned quickly and went back to their own business, pretending they hadn't seen anything. Once everything had settled again, Thordon whispered in Onya's ear, " That wasn't a very smart move. You must learn to control your temper. As for your oath, let me tell you, that swearing on the ghost of Mulgrath is not something to be taken lightly. It is very serious, and Mulgrath's name isn't exactly one that should be mentioned in public."

Onya shrugged. " What's the big deal? It's not like Mulgrath's real or anything."

Thordon sighed, " If only that were true. Come, let us go out to the balcony where we can finish this discussion privately." He stood up and started to make his way slowly to the balcony. The other ape followed close behind.

They passed through the training room, where the large hole in the floor was quite noticeable. Onya walked by cautiously, as if she thought Malefor would suddenly come out and grab her. When she went by the dragon statue she stopped. Thordon took no notice and kept hobbling on. Onya stared into the dragon's glowing red eyes and was lost in a trance for a moment. When she came back to reality, she glared at it then spit at its base. Turning, she left the room and trotted out to the balcony, seeming quite pleased with herself. Thordon just shook his head.

It was quiet for a moment, then the old ape spoke. " So, what do you know of Mulgrath?"

" Just that he's some made up ghost ape who will kill you if you displease Malefor. I'm not a little kid Thordon; I know he's not real. He's just something Malefor made up to scare apes into doing what he wants."

The old ape shook his head slowly again. " If only you knew how wrong you are. Mulgrath is real, and I suppose I should tell you his story."

Onya seemed a little stunned, but nodded and waited for him to start the tale.

Thordon cleared his throat and began slowly. " Once there was an ape who was a very low ranking soldier of the Dark Master. He wanted so much to make his master proud of him and notice him, and he would do whatever it took. For many years he practiced his fighting skills, going up through the ranks at a slow pace. Eventually, when he became a high-ranking officer, Malefor took more notice of him. He kept an eye on him constantly and was pleased with what he saw. After a while Malefor promoted him to king of the apes. It was long before Gaul became the ruler. It was a smart move, for Mulgrath was a wise leader. But he was cocky. He thought he could take on anything, but he was wrong."

Onya interrupted for a second. " What happened?" she asked.

" It happened the first time Malefor lead an attack on the other dragons. He trusted Mulgrath to help him defeat the dragons, but the plan failed dramatically. The first Fire Guardian killed Mulgrath, and the Dark Master was forced to retreat. He was filled with rage and anger, but was forced to move on. It was then that Gaul came, and he was immediately made the new king. But little did Malefor know that Mulgrath's spirit was far from gone. When they next met, there was a drastic change. Mulgrath was dead, yet his spirit remained. He still had the desire to please his master. Malefor realized that Mulgrath had gained incredible powers, and since he couldn't die, he would be invincible. He made the ghost ape second in command once again, but secretly. No one knew of Mulgrath's existence. And since then he has been the secret weapon behind the power of the Dark Master."

Onya was speechless. Finally she managed to blurt out, " So he's really real? Really?"

Thordon nodded.

Onya gaped at him for a second then turned to look out over the balcony to the beautiful forest below. Her face became serious. She turned back around and spoke with a bold voice. " This gives me all the more reason to believe that Malefor is no good. He has corrupted apes from once peaceful, dragon fearing creatures to his horrid minions. And I will risk my life to make it go back to the way it was long before he showed up."

" So what are you saying? Are you on Malefor's side, or the dragons?"

Onya spoke defiantly. " I'm on my own side."

**Well, there's chapter 7. I thought it would be interesting to tell the story of Mulgrath, so you could see who he was. Anyway, on chapter 6, when I said I was going to put some pictures of the characters on, I meant on deviant art. I accidentally left that out. Just wanted to clear that up, and I'll be sure to let you all know when the pictures are up. Thanks for reading and please R & R.**


	8. Chapter 8 A NewFriend?

Chapter 8

A New… Friend?

Blaze flew on over hills and valleys, not even bothering to look back at Cynder after he had made his escape. He had liked her, but he wasn't going to risk his life talking to her and end up with fifteen arrows sticking out of his chest. He had a hopeless expression in his eye as he gazed at the beautiful scenery below him. How would he ever find the purple dragon? The world was so big, and he was so small. He let out a long sigh as he banked to the right and landed with a thud in a small, grassy clearing. The fire dragon simply lay there, not knowing what to do.

Mulgrath noticed his strange behavior and became annoyed. How hard was it to find the purple dragon anyway? He could easily do it himself, but the Dark Master had insisted on Blaze finding Spyro. The ghost ape watched the dragon as he plucked a blade of grass and twirled it in his claws, his focus completely on it. Just as he was about to go over and give him a kick in the side, something rustled in the bushes nearby. Blaze drew his attention away from the grass and looked around. An ape approached from the shrubs and strode up to Blaze without hesitation. The fire dragon dropped his grass blade and watched the ape intently. It stopped in front of him, waiting for a report.

Blaze didn't really know what to say and ended up blurting out, " I don't have any important news."

The ape stood like a statue for a moment, his expressionless gaze fixed on the dragon. A few minutes later he spoke, " The purple dragon has been sighted near the Enchanted Forest. You are to go there." With that he turned and left as fast as he had come.

Blaze flopped over and groaned. He didn't want to leave the soft grass. Plus, he had just been in the Enchanted Forest not long ago. Mulgrath finally couldn't take it anymore and walked over to him. The phantom ape kicked the dragon hard on the thigh a couple of times until he finally got up. He stretched and took off into the sky once more, the clearing becoming a small speck. He knew the direction the forest was in, but not exactly where it was. Mulgrath helped him somewhat, and after a while Blaze could make out thousands of trees and hills that made up most of the Enchanted Forest. He saw a good spot to land in a gap between the trees and landed there quickly.

By that time the sun was setting and Blaze was exhausted. He found some wood quickly and built a small fire. Unknowingly, a pair of green eyes was watching him from the woods behind him. The dragon curled up in a ball and began to fall asleep, when he heard a twig snap close by. He quickly stood up and turned around. A large female brown wolf was standing not far from him, an angry look in its eye.

Blaze tried to seem friendly. " Hello, who are you?" he asked. He doubted the wolf would respond. It probably couldn't even speak. To his shock, it did.

" You are on my territory. Leave before I kill you," it growled at him.

Blaze couldn't help but laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

The wolf smirked. " Very well."

With that the wolf lunged forward, catching the dragon off guard and knocking him down. She tried to claw at Blaze's face, but he breathed a stream of fire at her, causing her to retreat. It was then that Blaze noticed a necklace hanging around her neck. It was in the shape of a howling wolf, standing on a blue orb. The wolf barred her fangs and howled as she charged at him again. This time, the fire dragon was ready. He got out of her way just in time, and she crashed into a tree.

Blaze tried to reason with the angered wolf. " Look, I'm just staying the night to rest. I mean you no harm."

The female snorted. She spoke with venom in her words, " That's what all you dragons say, then you turn around and attack us. Well, not this time," she declared, coming slowly towards him.

Blaze realized this hadn't worked, but he had another plan. He knew how to get her to stop. The wolf was right next to him now and scratched his side with her claws. The dragon roared in pain and collided with her; the two become a living ball of claws and fangs. The wolf managed to escape his grip and backed away into the burning fire, putting it out and singeing the tip of her tail. She whined pitifully.

Before she had recovered, Blaze was on top of her. As she clawed and bit him savagely, he managed to rip the necklace dangling around her neck straight off. He pushed her away from him and twirled it in his claws. The wolf easily noticed.

" Give that back!" she growled.

The fire dragon smirked. "Or what?"

The wolf leapt at him again and continued to plea as she chased him around. " That's been in my family for generations. Every alpha wolf in my family has worn it since my great-great grandfather."

Blaze stopped and managed to dodge her as she ran past him. " You want it? Well unless you stop attacking me, I'll burn your precious necklace into a pile of melted metal."

The wolf glared at him for a second. Blaze was serious. She sighed, " Fine, what do you want?"

" The purple dragon, have you seen him around here?"

" Yeah, I've seen him, so what?"

" I need you to help me find him," Blaze stated.

She snorted again. " Why would I?"

He held the necklace just out of her reach. She grabbed for it weakly. " You want it back, you'll help me."

The wolf grabbed for the necklace again. Seeing it was pointless, she finally consented. " Fine, but you're gonna have to keep up." With that she began to run into the forest.

Blaze darted after her. He caught up quickly. He looked at her and yelled to be heard, " Just don't push it, or your necklace goes bye-bye. So, we never got to introduce ourselves. I'm Blaze, and you are?"

" Nita," she gasped, then added sarcastically, " Do you always talk so much?"

The dragon laughed nervously, " Sometimes." He could tell Nita hated him. Why wouldn't she?

With that the two ran through the forest in the dimming light, Nita gracefully, but being occasionally tripped by Mulgrath, and Blaze crashing into trees constantly.

**That's Chapter 8. Sorry it's kinda short. It gets a lot harder for me to write after school started up. So a note about Nita, if it seemed like she kinda likes Blaze, she doesn't. Anyway I have exciting news! I would usually just put it on my forum, but since most of you don't read that, I'll say it here. They have a new video on videogamers of Spyro and Cynder flying. Not the one from the comiccon. They also have some new images on gamespot, including ones of the guardians and Hunter. Last they have a video on darkspyro that is said to be the official trailer. That's it for now, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Choices

Chapter 9

Choices

Spyro continued to fly on through what seemed to be an eternal night. He didn't have a clue where he was going, but it didn't mater. He would find Cynder one way or another. For no real reason he decided to land on a steep cliff off to his right. The purple dragon touched down almost silently on the soft grass and stared up at the giant pale moon in the black sky. He couldn't help but notice that he wasn't that far away from the temple. The night seemed eerie, and the moon was the only luminescence in the dark night. Suddenly a faint scream came from the direction of the temple and echoed off the surrounding hills. Spyro shuddered. Whatever it had been, it was probably dead now. It made him nervous to be this close to the temple, but he couldn't move from the spot. It was as if something was keeping him there, but he didn't have a clue what. The purple dragon merely sighed then continued to stare at the moon while chills ran up and down his spine. It wasn't an ordinary night.

Blaze gasped for air as Nita finally stopped running. "Are we done?" he panted.

" No," the brown wolf answered in a flat voice, keeping her nose to the ground as if she had found something.

The fire dragon couldn't help but stare at Nita as her brown eyes glittered darkly in the moonlight. He might have not known her long, but she was acting weird. " Are you O.K?" he asked quietly.

She stopped what she was doing and glared at him. " I'm fine," she snapped. " Stop looking at me like that. I'm just trying to find that stupid dragon so I can get my amulet back. The sooner the better." She muttered the last part.

Blaze was about to snap at her, but stopped himself. After all, he had forced her to do this in the first place. She was definitely right about the sooner the better part. Nita continued to sniff around, and Blaze couldn't help but ask one more question.

" What're you doing? I mean the sniffing around."

The wolf was calmer with her next response. " I've caught the scent of dragon. He's close."

Blaze froze. He hadn't expected this to happen so soon. He didn't know if he was ready. He didn't even have a clue how he'd capture Spyro. Mulgrath noticed his nervous expression and immediately had an idea. It was time to get the secret weapon. He ghosted off silently into the night back to the temple where Malefor would be waiting. He went through the ceiling of the temple and down into the cavern. The ghost ape floated slowly to the floor and looked at Malefor's back with dull grey eyes. The Dark Master wasn't at all surprised by the ape's appearance.

The black dragon turned around and smirked slightly. He held out his paw and suddenly two metal arm braces formed in his paw out of a dark smoke. His smirk grew a little and his red eyes blazed viciously. " Go," he said darkly, " the purple dragon dies tonight."

Mulgrath took the braces from his master and studied them for a moment. They were jet black with the symbols of Malefor engraved in a deep color of blood red, the same color as his eyes.

"Go," the dragon said again, his eyes looking like liquid pools of blood as he stared into the ape's dead ones. He was grinning wickedly now. Mulgrath didn't need to be told again. He flew out of the room without a second thought as Malefor began to laugh evilly. The purple dragon would finally be his.

The phantom was back in the forest where Blaze was in a flash. He hid in some trees as he began to pull a brown ratty cloak on to cover his appearance. It didn't take long. Mulgrath clamped the braces tightly in his hands and strode out to where Blaze and Nita were. Nita noticed the movement and faced him, growling ferociously.

Mulgrath held up his arms in a gesture of peace and said in a shaky and weak voice, " I wish to speak to the dragon. Alone." He added.

Blaze could tell he was an ape and nodded to Nita to let her know it was safe. She relaxed slightly, but when Mulgrath took another step closer she instantly tensed. Blaze saved her some anxiety and went over to him instead. Mulgrath pulled him a little farther into the woods. The dragon flinched a little at his touch. When the ape decided they were far enough, he finally spoke.

" The Dragon Master sent me. These are for you to help you capture the purple dragon." He held out the braces and waited for Blaze to take them.

The fire dragon stared at the braces. Instead of the jet-black color they had been, they were now gold, the engraving in green. They looked almost the same as the braces he wore on his tail and left arm. He tried to get himself to take them from the ape, but something stopped him. " What do they do?" he couldn't help but ask. He had a bad feeling about them.

Mulgrath grinned a little as he explained. " All you have to do is when you get close enough to the purple one, you snap them on his wrists like this." He opened the brace slowly then clamped it shut again. " Once they're on him, they will drain him of his powers, so it should be very easy to take him back to the prison. Now take them. You must."

Blaze only stared at them again. There was something about them that made him uneasy. He had to admit, was draining a dragon's powers really the best way to do this? The dragon sighed deeply, looked up at the ape, and growled, "No."

" Very well, then I'll make you take them." With that Mulgrath thrust the braces into Blaze's unwilling paws. Blaze's eyes grew wide with fear. The instant they had touched his skin, there had been a strange almost electric feeling go through his body. He held up the braces in both paws then glared at the ape. He was no longer there. A snarl unexpectedly escaped from Blaze's mouth as he fought frantically to throw the braces into the woods. But no matter what, they remained glued to his paws. He soon realized that he could move them around and adjust them, but they wouldn't come off completely. He growled quietly and went back to Nita, trying his best not to step on the two annoyances right under his feet.

She looked up at the sound of his approach. " I've got a trace on the purple dragon he's… What the heck happened to you?"

" Don't ask," Blaze growled. " You probably don't want to know anyway."

He expected Nita to lose interest easily, but instead she still pressed him. " What are those things? Why'd that creature give them to you?"

Blaze locked his claws around them. " It's nothing O.K? It's just something to help me capture the dragon."

"Chains? I don't think chains will hold him. They'd have to be magic."

" No not chains, but they are magic, I guess."

Blaze wanted to slap himself. Here he was trying to get her to stop asking about the braces, and instead of keeping his mouth shut, he was solving the problem by telling her. Ugh, he had to get better at lying. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Then again…

" Then what are they? C'mon, you can tell me."

Blaze shook his head to clear it. She'd knocked him right out of his daze. " O.K. Fine. Whatever."

Nita grinned winningly at his defeat and gently put her paws on his, trying to encourage him to open his paws. Blaze sighed and released his grip on them as much as he could slowly. Nita stared at them much like he had. But as she stared her look turned from one of amazement to one of worry. " They look like the ones you wear, except they're different…"

Blaze unlocked his gaze from the braces to look at her. " What do you mean? They look exactly the same. They're not different."

Nita continued to gaze at them, her brown eyes wide. " No," she said in a completely flat voice, " no, they're different. You said yourself they were. They're evil. Get rid of them."

The fire dragon jerked at the last part. " What? No way. Even if I wanted to I can't. Why are you acting so weird?"

Nita turned to him slowly. Her eyes were distant. " Destroy them." She commanded. " If you don't, I will."

Blaze backed away from her, hiding the braces from her sight. Without thinking he stuck out a paw and slapped her hardly across the face. " Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

The wolf shook her head for a second and took a few deep breaths. " I'm sorry." She finally managed. " I don't know what came over me. It's just those braces. I have a bad feeling about them. It's like I can see beyond their outside appearance, and there is dark magic in them. It probably would be best if you got rid of them."

Even though Blaze barely knew Nita, he trusted her. He knew she right about the bands and thinking about them made him remember the strange feeling he had gotten when he had touched them. He sighed, " I wish I could, but as soon as that ape gave them to me, I couldn't get them off my hands."

Nita looked shocked, " You mean you actually took them? Didn't you even feel that there was something wrong with them?"

" Well I did, but he forced them in my hands, and I know the only way to get them off, is if they're on someone else. Someone else's wrists."

Nita knew exactly what he meant. She nodded slowly. " You're probably right. Even though I feel like this is wrong, let's just find the dragon and get him back to the prison."

Blaze couldn't agree more. With that, Nita took off, her thin brown body quickly disappearing into the foliage. Blaze took to the air after her, but stayed low to the ground. It would be easier than running at the moment.

Spyro had been on the cliff for what seemed like hours. In a way he was surprised none of the Dark Master's forces had seen him. It didn't matter even if they did. Let them come, he could handle them. He continued to gaze at the giant moon; it seemed to have a hypnotic effect on him. He let a sigh escape his throat. Sometimes it was so hard being him.

Blaze crept up on Spyro quietly. Nita had stayed behind since she was afraid that otherwise she'd blow his cover and suddenly charge after him trying to destroy the bands, Blaze along with them. He got slowly closer, inch-by-inch. He was so close, all he had to do was just leap out, snap the bands on, and take him back to the prison. He kept going over and over the simple plan in his head, but something seemed to be stopping him. He didn't know what, but as he focused on Spyro, he realized he just couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt him that way. Even if he was evil. But as that thought popped into his brain, so did many others, about what Spyro would do to others if he got away. He couldn't let that happen. It was the perfect moment, and he was going to use it. Just as the red dragon took another step closer, a sharp snap sounded from somewhere underneath him and echoed around the cliff. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a long branch and broken it. He cursed silently under his breath just as Spyro turned around and saw him. Without thinking, he blew a blast of fire at him. Spyro leapt off the cliff edge and flew around to the other side, taking Blaze off guard and knocking him over. Spyro landed furiously as Blaze stood up again.

" You again? I thought I lost you back at the prison," Spyro commented as Blaze blew another stream of fire at him. He easily countered it with a few sharp ice shards.

The red dragon smirked, " Dreams die hard, and you're not going to get rid of me so easily. I'll never give up until you're back behind bars."

Blaze charged toward the purple dragon and used a comet dash. This time, he rammed right into him. Spyro breathed a stream of ice at him until he retreated quickly. " Just who are you anyway?" Spyro challenged.

" That doesn't matter, but what does is that you never hurt anyone again!" With that Blaze jumped into the air and landed on top of Spyro perfectly. He pinned him firmly to the ground and without a second to lose, clamped the bands down onto Spyro's wrists. He immediately got off of him, and watched silently. The purple dragon stood back up quickly, and suddenly an evil laugh sounded and echoed around them. It came from the braces. Suddenly with a flash like lightning, the braces changed colors from gold and green, to black and red.

" You are mine now," a voice said in Spyro's head. Blaze didn't even seem to hear it.

" Malefor," Spyro snarled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wrists that caused him kneel down in agony. It quickly shot through the rest of his body, leaving Spyro a twitching heap on the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't as a thick blackness started to surround him. The last thing he saw was Blaze lean over him and grab his tail. He didn't even feel it. All he was conscious of now was Malefor's voice in his head saying, " You are mine now. All you have done has been for nothing. You will die tonight, you pathetic excuse for a purple dragon." His laugh echoed through Spyro's head as it lolled to one side. His eyes rolled up into his skull, and the blackness hit him like a hard punch in the jaw.

**Well that's Chapter 9. Sorry it's taken so long.  I've been pretty busy between volleyball, high school and everything else. Hope you liked it.  Anyway Dotd is out! Whoo! I'm already on the part where you fight Malefor. It's definitely a great game. Good job Sierra!**


	10. Chapter 10 Broken Promises

Chapter 10

Broken Promises

Blaze dropped Spyro in a patch of grass and began gathering wood for a fire. He watched Nita out of the corner of his eye, making sure she didn't flip out again. She remained calm, but her eyes were fixed on the black bands on Spyro's arms that were pulsating dark energy about every minute. Nita hit the purple dragon's tail with her paw lightly, but he didn't move. At that moment Blaze came back with a pile of firewood in his arms. He dropped it then blew a small stream of fire. Nita eyed him with a disappointed look crossing her features. Blaze simply ignored her and warmed himself, knowing what she was thinking. Eventually Nita gave up on trying to stare the dragon down and returned her gaze to Spyro. The black bands seemed to drawn her in; she couldn't stop looking at them. She knew this was wrong to do, and a plan was already formulating itself in her mind…

Blaze noticed the brown wolf's seemingly growing agitation and made a quick decision. He yanked her necklace off of his neck where he'd been keeping it and tossed it to her. It hit her in the side, knocking her out of her trance. She shook herself. " What was that for? Why are you giving that back?"

" You've fulfilled you're purpose wolf. You found the purple dragon. You can leave now," the fire dragon told her expressionlessly.

Nita was shocked. It took her a minute to recover. " What? No...No! I don't want to leave yet. Look Blaze," she stressed his name sarcastically, " you've already dragged me way too far into this. This is bigger than just bringing some escaped prisoner back to jail. This is wrong Blaze, I can't explain why, but this just feels wrong. You have to let him go."

Blaze's calm and reasonable face broke into one of surprise. " Nita, you are the strangest creature I've ever met. Here you've been dying to get away from me since we met, and when you finally have the chance, you decide to stay and give me a lecture about how you had another one of your weird "feelings." Look, I'm just doing what I'm told. Stop making this harder for me!" Blaze was so worked up that tears began to stream down his muzzle. This only made him angrier that her was crying in front of her. He looked like a baby. He tried to compose himself as a small stream of smoke began to pour from his nose.

Nita realized this would be a bad time to keep yelling at him. Making him angry wasn't part of the plan. She took a deep breath. " Blaze," she said calmly, " why is this so hard for you? I'm confused. If you feel like this is wrong, why are you doing this?"

" It's not the dragon Nita, it's me. The only reason I did this is to make my father proud of me for once. It's so hard to please him. I was just trying to do what I was told," he bowed his head slightly, avoiding her probing brown eyes.

Nita instantly saw what the problem was now. She decided that since he had been honest with her, she would be honest with him. " Look, to tell you the truth, I only helped you out at first cause of my necklace, but after I saw how you felt about this whole thing and how you seemed in so much pain all the time, I wanted to help. And then after you got those bands…"

The red dragon looked up at her. There was a strange light in his blue eyes. " You wanted to help me?"

" Yes, you seemed so confused and I felt like maybe I could change things."

Blaze pondered this for a moment. " So, you're solution is to let him go," he said, gesturing towards Spyro. It wasn't a question.

" Yes. I think there's a side to this story we haven't heard yet, Blaze, and that it could change everything. Something's just not right here."

" Well, if that's your answer, mine is no," Blaze looked Nita in the eyes as her face fell. "I'm just doing what I'm told. Can't we just get this over with and deal with whatever happens, right or wrong?"

" Fine." She could she the turmoil in his eyes and didn't want to make it worse. She'd said what needed to be.

With that Blaze curled up to sleep. He closed his eyes for a minute. Nita waited patiently. When he opened them, he was determined. " Nita?" he asked quietly.

" What?"

" I've decided you can stay, as long as you want. Just promise me you will agree with my decisions and not run off with the purple dragon. Let me do this," he seemed pleased to actually have some authority.

" O.K," she agreed. That was something she could do. Before she lay over to sleep, she picked her necklace off the ground and put it back on her neck. She stared at it for a moment, gave a quick glance in Spyro's direction, and shut her eyes. For the first time in a while, Blaze actually smiled a little and shut his eyes again, sleep finally taking over.

It was the middle of the night, when Nita thought it was finally safe to open her eyes again. She glanced at Blaze and found him soundly asleep. She grinned slightly as she stood up and crept over to the unconscious purple dragon. She grabbed his tail in her mouth and pulled him into the woods beyond the campsite, by a small river. The wolf dropped him, gagging a little at the disgusting reptilian taste. She then circled the dragon, like she would her prey, making up her mind how to do this. After all, Blaze had said not to run off with the purple dragon, nothing about letting him go and letting him run away. She would still be keeping her promise. After analyzing the situation, Nita finally chose to just yank the braces off. Using all her strength, she opened the clamp on the first one and yanked it off, the evil contraption instantly turning back to its innocent looking gold and green color. When she got the second off, the wolf swore she could hear an angry roar, seeming upset with the dragon's release.

Nita wiped the sweat off her brow and grabbed the bands. She flinched a little at the dark aura that seemed to pulsate from them. Without a second thought, she threw them into the river, watching them go a little way before they sunk to the bottom. The wolf then grabbed a pawful of water and splashed it into the dragon's face. She watched as Spyro slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up. She helped him, and he seemed to finally notice her. " Who are…?" He didn't even have time to finish before Nita silenced him.

" Look, you don't have much time. Blaze will be waking up soon and you need to get out of here."

" The fire dragon?" Spyro asked delusionally.

" Yes. Just stop asking questions and run. If he finds out I did this…"

Spyro managed a small smile. " Thank you, um,"

" Nita," she breathed, " I want to help you. I'll do what I can to keep him off your trail. I'm a friend."

" Thank you Nita," he said again, smiling fully as he regained his strength. " I won't forget what you've done."

" Yeah, yeah, just go. Now," she growled pushing him roughly.

" Yes Ma'am," he said and took off into the sky, out of her sight in minutes.

Nita smiled. She knew Blaze would be furious and this would make things worse for him, but it was the right thing to do, and it would pay off in the end, whatever the end would be.

**Finally I've got Chapter 10 up. I've been pretty busy so it's been hard. So as you can see, the plots still developing. Didn't know Nita felt that way about Blaze did you? Anyway I hope I can put the next chap up soon. It will probably be a while. Anyway, please review and see ya later!**


End file.
